Fortune Cookie
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Wufei always seems to speak like a damn fortune cookie. This time it works for the best. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

Fortune Cookie

It's been a long day. First Une delivered the terrible news that Sally was to cover the night shift at the hospital for the next two weekends. At her protests, Une merely shrugged. Then actual work was hell. Every patient was either rude or overly demanding. One even pinched Sally's bum. She threw a fit, storming out and demanding the patient be moved to a different doctor's care. Une did not grant her wishes, due to the current understaffed state of the hospital today. Sally just couldn't catch a break today.

So now, all she wants to do is come home and relax, maybe eat some comfort food and watch movies. And cuddle with her boyfriend, who is in town for the month, on a minor probation due to his antics last mission. _Thank god_ , Sally thinks, needing his comfort after such a sucky day. When she walks into their shared flat, the smell of Chinese take-out fills her nostrils. Sally smiles; Chinese take-out is her favorite. Even though Wufei always argues that take-out lacks a certain authenticity, she doesn't care; it tastes divine. Wufei appears around the corner, helping Sally out of her jacket and kissing her hello. "Dinner's on the coffee table," he informs Sally, walking one pace behind her. Let's see, comfort food? Check. Movies? Check. Now all that leaves is the cuddling. How does he always do everything perfectly? It's like Wufei knew her day would be horrible.

Sally plops down on the loveseat in the living room, sinking into the fluffy cushions. Spread out before her is an array of Chinese takeout food, anything from Chow Mein to Sweet and Sour Chicken. Picking up her chop sticks, Sally plants a kiss on Wufei's cheek as he sits next to her. "You're the best, babe," Sally says before digging in. Throughout dinner, she tells her boyfriend all about her horrendous day. He listens avidly, interrupting with the occasional "no way" and "unbelievable." He even asks if she wants him to talk to Une (which Sally denies of course). Seriously, how did she snag such a great man? When Sally finishes ranting, Wufei makes fun of all the people she mentions, making her laugh out loud.

By the end of dinner, Sally is cuddled up to Wufei's side (cuddling, check), watching an action flick. He plays with her hair, twirling stands around his fingers absentmindedly. She traces random pictures on Wufei's jean-clad thigh as the main character of the movie makes a close call with death. "Oh yeah," Wufei says almost as an afterthought, "I almost forgot about the fortune cookies." He leans forward, reaching around a box of rice to snag the two cookies. Handing one to Sally, he taps his against hers, "Cheers."

The sound of crinkling wrappers almost drowns out the noises coming from the television as the two open their fortune cookies. She and Wufei have this tradition where they share their fortunes, picking the best of the two. "'Happiness is in your near future,'" Sally reads aloud. When Wufei doesn't read his, she asks, "Well, what does yours say?"

He takes a deep breath. "'Will you marry me?'" he says. Sally turns her head to him lightning quick, mouth agape. Wufei hands her the paper, which Sally double-checks just to make sure this isn't a trick. And believe it or not, it does read "Will you marry me?" Sally's eyes slowly leave the paper and disbelievingly move to Wufei. His crooked smile makes her melt as he opens a small ring box before her. "Will you?" he asks again.

Sally glances down to the paper one more time, her mind still in shock. Slowly, she nods yes, tears brimming in her eyes. Words are beyond Sally and she fears her ability to speak has fled her permanently. She can only nod over and over again, a teary smile making its way to her face as Wufei slips the ring on her left hand.

"You always call me a fortune cookie, so I figured it would only be fitting…" he says, filling the silent void between the two. The smile on Sally's face almost hurts. Finally, Wufei moves to kiss her, gently pulling her to his chest.

It takes a moment for Sally to remember how to kiss, but she is soon leaning into Wufei, fingers cupping his jaw. "I love you, fortune cookie," she murmurs into the kiss, finally recovering her speaking abilities. Sally can feel Wufei's smile in the kiss as he hugs her closer.

 **A/N: No, this has nothing to do with Wufei's race. He just always speaks like a damn fortune cookie in the show haha. It's just coincidental that he is of Chinese descent. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
